miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Juleka Couffaine/History
Juleka Couffaine is a teenage girl who attends Collège Françoise Dupont. Before Season 1 Ever since Juleka was a little, whenever someone tried to take a picture of her, something would get in the way, and so she believed she was cursed. She attended Collège Françoise Dupont for at least one year before the current year, and she also was friends with Rose Lavillant beforehand. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Juleka was seen in taking one of the seats in the back of the classroom. In "Stoneheart", the next day Juleka like all the other students were curious about what happened to Ivan when he was akumatized but sees Ivan leave in a huff because of Chloé. Then, when Ivan gets akumatized again Juleka remains in the school library with the rest of students watching Ladybug's and Cat Noir's brave actions from the news cheering for their success. She laughs in amusement when Marinette tells Chloé off. In "The Bubbler", Juleka attended Adrien's birthday and was forced to have fun under The Bubbler's threats doing a slow dance with Kim. After Ladybug crashes the party Juleka fled to safety with the others and heard Ladybug and Cat Noir vouch for the adults but was shocked when The Bubbler sent them flying. Even after that she refused to party but cheered upon the heroes return, however, she was captured in a bubble and sent skywards. Once The Bubbler was defeated Juleka was freed along with everyone else. In "Mr. Pigeon", Juleka was partnered with Rose during the derby hat contest. In "Timebreaker", she was one of the cheering students during the race between Kim and Alix, telling Kim they were tired of his dares. But as the race gets underway Alix's watch gets broken and she sees her get akumatized into Timebreaker but flees to safety. In the new reality, she flees to safety again thanks to the Future Ladybug. In "Copycat", she was seen in the seats in the back of Mrs. Bustier classroom. In "Lady Wifi", after Mrs. Bustier's class was over she was in the courtyard with Rose and gets asked by Alya if either of them had seen Marinette but she shakes her head no. But when Alya gets akumatized into Lady Wifi, Juleka leaves the school with the other students. In "The Evillustrator", she was in the back seats of the science class. In "Rogercop", Juleka was watching the Career Day presentations until Chloé accuses Marinette of stealing her bracelet. In "Dark Cupid", Juleka was learning the purpose of love in literature stories being taught in Mrs. Bustier's class until it ends and she returns home. In "Horrificator", she had the job of make-up artist for a movie the whole class was preparing for a movie contest. However, the movie was put on hold when Kim and Max went missing as well as seeing the whole school covered in slime. She followed Ladybug and Cat Noir's lead with other students as the duo searched for Horrificator. In one of the classrooms they come across the villain but unlike the others, Juleka found Horrificator awesome. Following the creature to the maintenance room, they find all the missing students and when the creature blocks off the exits, Juleka and her friends watched the fight from a safe distance, until Ladybug tosses to them makeshift instruments. Using them they all sang Mylene's favorite song and calmed Horrificator down after that everything was returned to normal. In "Darkblade", when Juleka heard that Marinette was running for class representative she offered Marinette some ideas along with her other friends. Once she hears that Jagged Stone is at City Hall, Juleka goes there for an autograph. But when Darkblade attacks, she, like everyone else, looks to Chloé for help. But ended up following Marinette's lead in barricading the doors. Then, she followed everyone upstairs to safety after Darkblade was defeated she heard that from Chloé that she had Sabrina stolen Marinette's diary. Seeing that Marinette wanted to win by fair means Juleka praised Marinette for her speech and victory as class representative. In "The Mime", Juleka was watching the fight between Cat Noir and The Mime with Rose. In "Princess Fragrance", during science Juleka was listening to Rose swooning over Prince Ali's arrival in Paris. In "Pixelator", Juleka was one of the few students who had the job of a cook for job experience day at the Le Grand Paris Hotel. In "Gamer", Juleka was in the library watching some of her classmates try out for spots in an upcoming video-game tournament. In "Reflekta", it was class picture day and everyone was excited except for Juleka, who believed that she was cursed when it came to photographs. However, Rose and Marinette believed she wasn't and promised to help her break the curse. When it was time for Ms. Bustier's class photo and Juleka was almost she was excluded but was pointed out by Marinette and was put right in the center, next to Adrien and the spot Chloé wanted. During a brief intermission, Juleka was excluded from the class photo because Sabrina locked her in the bathroom. It was all a part of Chloé's plan. She was found by Rose after the pictures were taken, but she left the school crying and asking her friend to forget her. She got akumatized into Reflekta, returning to the school she turns everyone into copies of herself using her hand-mirror. She faced off against Cat Noir but turned him into her copy of herself too. She then found Chloé and turned her into her look alike as punishment but came face to face with Ladybug. Their confrontation almost ended up with her taking Ladybug's Miraculous, however, thanks to a distraction from Cat Noir, Reflekta escapes and starts transforming people all over Paris. Making her way to City Hall she even transforms the mayor and hears of the heroes plan to stop her but she retorts by making a plan of her own. Using the mayor as bait to lure the heroes she tries to transform Ladybug but gets blocked a transformed Cat Noir. After Ladybug destroys her hand-mirror Juleka returns to normal and was taken back to school by the mayor. Then, she joins her classmates for another class photo in the park after Marinette convinced the photographer. Convinced that her curse is broken Juleka thanked Marinette for everything. In "Antibug", Juleka was doing her schoolwork until she saw something going with Chloé. In "Volpina", Juleka was talking with Rose at the school's entrance. Season 2 In "Santa Claws", she was celebrating Christmas with her family until she was alerted that Adrien was missing. Once he was safe and sound at home she joined Adrien and her classmates at the Agreste mansion for dinner. In "The Collector", Juleka heard that Adrien was banned from going school by his father and rejoiced with her friends when he returned. In "Despair Bear", she was watching Marinette's father teach a cooking class. Until the fire alarm got pulled by Chloé which resulted in everyone cleaning the courtyard as punishment. Then some later Juleka, Rose, and Mylène went to Marinette's house for a mini fun photoshoot and then get invited to a party being hosted by Chloé, which they attended. In "Befana", yesterday Juleka was at her locker holding a bicycle pump until she got startled by Marinette. On Marinette's birthday she worked with her classmates on putting together Marinette's party. With decorations complete Juleka and her classmates wished her a happy birthday and everything goes well. Until Befena crashed the party following Alya's lead and agreeing that Marinette was cool Juleka worked with everyone to protect her but got turned into coal statue. After Juleka was revived with Miraculous Ladybug she enjoyed rest of the party. In "Robostus", Juleka was getting ready for science and like her classmates she was amazed at Markov. In "Gigantitan", Juleka was invited to Marinette's house to help her pull off a romantic outing with Adrien. Like the others who came, she was already aware of Marinette's crush on him. She worked together to pull everything off at the Trocadéro and all went well until Gigantitan appeared. After Juleka and Rose made it to safety, they shared a group hug with Alya and Mylène. Noticing that Marinette wasn't with them they all went looking for her, but fled when they were seen by Gigantitan. When Ladybug was in the villain's grip Juleka and her friends worked together in getting Gigantitan to let her go. After keeping the baby villain distracted for as long as they could she and the others abandoned the rickshaw and fled to safety. After August was returned to normal and his mother she and the others were relieved to find Marinette alright. Seeing Adrien not far away Juleka and everyone was happy that they could still pull off their plan, but Marinette decided to get straight to the point. Watching with her friends nearby, Juleka pushed Marinette into agreeing to Adrien's offer for a ride home. However, she became disappointed when Marinette declined the offer but praised her for making an effort. She then took a rickshaw ride home. In "Gorizilla", Juleka arrived at the pool with Mylène, Rose, and Alya. While waiting for Marinette through a series of social media posts they discovered she was with Adrien after receiving more Juleka agreed with Rose with that they looked so cute together. When Alya called Marinette, like her friends she wanted the details of what happened while still waiting at the pool for Marinette. In "Captain Hardrock", Juleka and her friends were helping her mother, Anarka Couffaine, set up for the Paris music festival. But the performance was halted when Officer Roger said their music was way too loud. But becomes saddened with her brother Luka to see their mother akumatized into Captain Hardrock. When everyone refused to play their music Juleka ends up as one of the prisoners below the ship. Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir, Juleka was set free and getting the okay sign from Officer Roger Juleka performed in the festival with her family and friends. In "Frightningale", Juleka was heading to Clara Nightningale's music shoot with Rose, Alya, Mylène, Marinette, and Alya to have fun as extra's in her video. She supported Marinette when Clara picked her to be Ladybug in the video, but when she turned down the offer, Juleka and the others gave her friend a group hug. But when Marinette changed her mind, shecontinued to show support and was completely in awe on how much Adrien and Marinette physically resembled Paris' favorite superheroes. But she becomes disappointed when Chloé cancels Clara's shoot but fled to safety when the singer was akumatized into Frightningale. After she was defeated and under Ladybug's asking, Juleka and everyone was included in Clara's new music video. In "Zombizou", Juleka asked Rose what she got Miss Bustier's birthday and Juleka was impressed by Marinette's gift. After making it to Miss Bustier's class she and her friends discover that Marinette's gift was ruined by no other than Chloé. But things go from bad to worse she saw her favorite teacher akumatized into Zombizou. Thanks to Ladybug's intervention she and her friends escaped to the locker room and after being found by the heroine they all escaped to the school roof. Then, they all evacuated to a nearby bus but when Chloé missed her mark and Rose tried to save her. Juleka told her not to go and showed great concern for her watching Rose almost become Zombizou's next victim. Once Rose was inside the bus, Juleka comforted her asking if she was okay but arriving at the Eiffel Tower she became infected too remaining on the bus with Rose and Alix. After Zombizou was defeated and everyone returned to normal Juleka, Rose and Alix joined together for a group hug. She went to Miss Bustier's class the next day In "Syren", she was already in the theater and watched a movie with her friends. Upon seeing Alya and Marinette, Juleka and Rose gestured them over but before the movie could start. The theater became flooded with water Juleka and everyone else evacuated to the roof. In "Reverser", Juleka was a part of the Art Club along with Marinette, Rose, Alix, and Nathaniel. She was introduced to Marc who was hesitant on joining and some time later she, Rose and the teacher were approached by Reverser demanding to know to where Marinette and Nathaniel are. But they were hit by the villain's arrrows into destroying everything in the Art Room until being returned to normal by the Miraculous Ladybug. The next day, Juleka was given a copy of the boys comic about Ladybug sharing in a laugh that Marinette would've made a great hero if she wasn't a klutz. In "Style Queen", Juleka attended Gabriel's fashion show with her friends to support Adrien and Marinette but was horrified when Style Queen attacked the event and turned Adrien into a glitter statue. In "Malediktator", after laughing at Chloé about her presentation during her actions Queen Bee, Juleka like everyone else was ecstatic about her leaving Paris and celebrated with a party until Malediktator crashed the event and was instructed by the villain to destroy the school. But thanks to the heroes, Juleka and everyone was returned to normal with the Miraculous Ladybug and then attended a new party honoring Queen Bee. In "Frozer", after Marinette began to doubt her relationship with Adrien, Juleka like her friends wouldn't accept that and started thinking of ideas to have Marinette continue her romantic pursue. In "Catalyst", Juleka was getting ready for Heroes' Day with her classmates until she becomes devastated by watching a live video feed of Ladybug being akumatized and destroying Cat Noir. Then, soon things went from bad to worse when a swarm of red akumas attack the school, she was shocked when Rose was reakumatized into Princess Fragrance and tried to run from the akumas. But by taking Marinette's advice, she was able to calm down and resist akumatization. In "Mayura", after Hawk Moth's army was defeated Juleka went to a picnic as a thank you present for Marinette due to her being their everyday Ladybug. As Adrien left she was surprised to see Marinette plant a thank you kiss him and cheered for her progress. Season 3 In "Chameleon", during another day in Miss Bustier's class Juleka got a new seat and with everyone else eagerly welcomed back Lila still believing her stories. But when Alya and Nino move back to their original seats so does she. In "Backwarder", a sleepy Juleka and her friends came to Marinette's house on Saturday because she was freaking over Adrien falling in love with Kagami over their time in London during a wedding. In the midst, of thinking of ideas on how to stop the two from falling in love Juleka bluntly suggested kidnapping Kagami which everyone quickly shoots down due to how much trouble they'd get into. And yet, agreed with Alya's option of having Marinette write a letter to Adrien explaining her feelings. On Monday at school, Juleka and the others wait in anticipation to see Marinette's gift from Adrien and was surprised to see that it was constipation capsules. In "Gamer 2.0", Juleka was practicing with her bands until they were approached by Max asking if one of them would try his video game but politely refused leaving for Marinette's house. While checking out Marinette's new shirt designs Juleka along with everyone else was taken prisoner by Gamer 2.0 in their akumatized forms. Then, she was picked to be one of Cat Noir's avatars easily defeating Gamer 2.0 as Rogercop. After Ladybug defeated the titular villain in the final round Juleka and the others were set free. In "Silencer", she was getting ready to perform with her band and afterwards when Juleka hears that Bob was looking for new talent the group uploads their video. However, they discovered that it was just a ploy to promote is son XY, so they went to the studio to confront him. So Juleka and the others distracted the guards while Luka and Marinette went inside. After Bob revealed the truth Juleka and her band got to perform on live TV. In "Oni-Chan", Juleka was heading home from school and was about to get onto her bike until Marinette asked to borrow it. In "Miraculer", Juleka was seen in school's courtyard. In "Oblivio", Juleka was seen sitting on the bus beside Rose and played Super Pengiuno with her. In "Party Crasher", she was planting trees with her friends until they all got a message saying that the boys couldn't make it. Category:Character histories